


Being Frank is SeBaek

by Demitria_Teague



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Minseok, Christmas, Comedy, FOC - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Satan!Soo, Shopping, Smut, Video & Computer Games, Writer!Chen, exoau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: Ch1:  Sehun and Baekhyun are in an established relationship.  Sehun wants to have sex.  Baekhyun is going to beat this level - if it's the last thing he does.Ch2:  Chen deals with Sehun's ridiculous Christmas phobia and his lamenting about Baekhyun's celebration phobia - with hilarious results & Jongin gets molestid... ish by Baekhyun, who gets beat up by D.O., who may have a thing for Jongin... or just wants to cause him pain. Also, hilarious results.Ch3:  Every one deals with the aftermath of the SeBaek dark clouds, Suho wants to kill Chen for messing with the silver blocky thing on his business website, D.O. becomes officially intrigued by Jongin, and Yixing is discussed in length - all with hilarious results.





	1. Being Frank is SeBaek

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something besides what I'd been focusing on lately. This is the result. *Covers face. I laughed so hard writing it, though.

**Being Frank is SeBaek**

**By:  Demitria_Teague**

 

    Sehun and Baekhyun seem like an unlikely couple. Sehun is statuesque and monotone, while Baekhyun is adorable, loud, and expressive. It there's one thing they have in common it's being frank.  
    From the couch behind him Sehun taps Baekhyun with a shoe. Baekhyun on a comforter on the floor ignores him. His game controller vibrates as his character is shot with a machine gun.  
    "Yah," Sehun said. He tapped him again.  
    Baekhyun hides behind a wall. His life line is blinking and the window behind him is one of many ways his opponents can sneak attack him. He whines and goes through the inventory list. "I had a medic kit," he said.  
    "I know I did. Now, where is it?" A grating noise sounded as he reach the end of it. He held the over button and let it continue.  
    "Yah," Sehun said. He'd sat back and crossed his arms.  
    "What, what do you want," Baekhyun said. "I'm trying to reach the check-point. I've been trying to beat this level for a week and a half. If I don't reach the check-point I'm going to have to start all over."  
    Sehun managed to reach a lower level of monotone when he said, "I want to have sex."  
    Exiting the inventory list Baekhyun said, "What, now? Come on. We've had sex already."  
    He went down a dim hallway, screeched as bullets hit the right wall, and took off at a dead run. "I'm going the wrong way," he yelled. "I'm going to die. Aaaagh."  
    Sehun said, "That was like twelve hours ago." The time on the DVD player said three AM, which meant they'd had sex at four PM.  
    Baekhyun's controller buzzed as he dove through a window. "Ah, what's this guys problem," he said. "I only shot him like three times. No need to take it so personally, and he has a shield. Geeze."  
    He yelled, "I'm a handicap. I'm wounded. Make way." He ran passed three soldiers and turned left. He whined and said, "Another hallway. Damn it."  
    "Baek, I want to have sex. Like now." Sehun picked a piece of fuzz off his shirt. He flicked it behind him.  
    Baekhyun growled and said, "Go jack off in the bathroom or something. Or right there. I don't care. I'm beating this level." Narrowing his eyes he said, "If it's the last thing I do."

**~**

    Just because Sehun had been adamant about sex, it didn't mean he wanted to fuck. Baekhyun came before all and he loved him.  
    The words he used usually told his feelings, but so did the occasional moans he let.  
    Baekhyun wasn't so quiet, but in his defense, Sehun knew how to move those hips.  
    They were clothing modest - outside. Here in their home, mostly Sehun walked around the less dressed. There were those lazy days where he went naked. Making love though - always happened in the house, duh - but it happened in the full nude. Like right now, on top of the comforter.  
    A red game over screen created an atmosphere true to their nature: I do what I want - and so do you or I kill you.  
    Baekhyun loved how Sehun's body covered him completely. It made him feel safe - but also being a man, he didn't need protecting, thank you very much.  
    Sehun moved Baekhyun's bent leg up more. Sweat glistened red as he raised over him. The change in angle had Baekhyun putting a hand on the back of his neck. His bangs were sweaty and his eyes were squinched. He cried out his pleasure.  
    Adoration could be heard in Sehun's breathy whisper, "That's right, baby. Come on." He received and returned his kisses equally. With Baekhyun lost in pleasure he kept his lips to his. Having him give more than just his body could only be described as sweet.  
    Sex was one thing, but this was intimacy.  
    He felt Baekhyun's hand on his stomach and said, "You about to come."  
    Nodding, he said, "Yeah yeah, so close, don't stop." Whining, he stroked himself faster.  
    Sehun sped up.  
    Baekhyun said, "No no. Go at the same pace."  
    Sehun slowed down.  
    "Mm, yes. Right there, fuck fuck." He didn't release with a porn worthy Agh liked you'd assume, but with a sound mixed between a grunt and a moan. It marked one half. Sehun's quiet release marked the other.  
    As he rest his head on his chest Baekhyun moves his fingers through his hair. Their settling breaths are more than finality. As still as they are, as quiet, you'd think they were different people.  
    Sehun groaned when Baekhyun patted him on the shoulder. He said, "What?"  
    Baekhyun said, "I'm hungry. Get me something to eat."  
    He let out a tired but peaceful sigh, then stood up. Unfazed at revealing his nudity, he stretched. Scratching his stomach he said, "Ok. Plus, I could a sandwich. Do we still have some of that good meat?"  
    Baekhyun pushed his bangs back and sat up. "That rotisserie stuff," he said. "Yeah, it's still there."  
    There is the left refrigerator drawer and that rotisserie stuff is a lunch meat: Chicken Breast, Rotisserie. It didn't taste processed and the seasoning was worthy of a five star restaurant.  
    As Sehun walked to the kitchen Baekhyun called out, "You might want to take that condom off, first."  
    Monotone, Sehun said, "Yeah yeah yeah."  
    So, yeah, being frank is SeBaek.  
   

**The end?**

**Would you like to see them in other scenarios?  Leave requests in Comment Section.  ^^  I hope you enjoyed it.  Don't forget Kudos and to Subscribe for Chapter Notifications.**


	2. Anniver-fuckery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen deals with Sehun's ridiculous Christmas phobia and his lamenting about Baekhyun's celebration phobia - with hilarious results & Jongin gets molestid... ish by Baekhyun, who gets beat up by D.O., who may have a thing for Jongin... or just wants to cause him pain. Also, hilarious results.

**Being Frank Is SeBaek**  
**Chapter Two:**  
**Anniver-fuckery**  
**Demitria_Teague**

    Chen sipped his ice macchiato.  After years of being a self published author he'd gained the ability to dodge other shoppers, while using his touch screen Apple watch to narrate snippets of story material.  "Hibernate," he said and the watch screen went black.  
    Why had he put his creative juices on hold?  
    Because Sehun had invited himself on his shopping trip in December - the holiday of cheer and lights and family laughter - and his personal favorite, candy canes hanging from the giant tree in the middle of the Mall.  
    Sehun skirted a wrack of coats and Chen wrinkled his nose at his shoes sticking out beneath them.  His six foot tall self had even ducked down - failing to hide the top of his newly died platinum blonde hair.  He looked over and saw a Santa walking by.  They were in a shop he hadn't bothered to read the name of and he'd hidden at least three times since they'd been there.  "So ridiculous," he said, rolling his eyes.  He took another sip, swallowed it and sighed.  
    "I don't know why you insisted on coming.  You know it's Christmas time."  
    The coat hangers screeched as Sehun parted them.  "It's not my fault those fucking fuck-heads lied to me," he said.  "I believed.  They ruined my life."  
    He grinned.  "They're still your parents.  Let it gooo.  They buy you awesome presents every year and you never complain."  
    Sehun sniffed and looked prim as he said, "It's not my fault they know how to shop."  
    Chen snorted.  "You're an idiot.  I've never met a bigger idiot... except maybe Luhan.  I'm not sure whose worse though.  He freaks out randomly though and he's kind of twitchy."  
    "I think it's because he drinks too much coffee.  Having a Cafe' slash Sports Shop... not the best idea for a freak with insecurities like whoa.  He's creepery jealous over Minseok like whoa.  It's a good thing Minseok can hold his own.  I think I remember him trying to choke him out one time."  
    "Aaaand you're not listening to me anymore."  He followed Sehun's line of sight.  An elf stood across the way outside the store.  Sehun looked like a Q-tip ready to bolt... or recreate his coat hiding place.  "That's it.  You're no longer allowed to leave your apartment."  
    "Not until December ends.  I'll get the whole group to pack your house full of supplies until it's over."  He flinched when Sehun's long leg came over the lower coat wrack bar.  The rest of him wedged through the small space.  
    Sehun said, "Fuck that.  Then I'd have to face the dark cloud that's my boyfriend who refuses to become my Fiance', because his related fuck-heads neglected him as a child.  He won't even celebrate our two year anniver-fuckery.  It's makes me want to fillet them."  
    Chen cringed when an elder woman with what looked like a teenage granddaughter walked buy.  He looked down, pressing his lips together - avoiding the undoubted judging looks.  And the embarrassment didn't stop.  
    "I wished we'd both been lab tube babies.  We could've developed side by side and rescued each other when we hit super power phase.  We'd be too naive to know the real world, but we'd have figured it out.  Then we'd be living happily naively ever after and wouldn't have parents."  He looked up.  
    "But then we'd be confused about holidays and when we figured it out..."  He shivered.  "...I'd be ok with Christmas.  At least when we'd learned about anniversaries we'd celebrate them."  
    Silence - not good.  
    Sehun blurted, "I bought a ring."  
    Macchiato nearly came out his nose.  He coughed and holding his nostrils, said, "You didn't."  
    "I did.  I bought a fucking ring.  It's a delicate one with a light orange stone embedded deep in the silver band - his favorite color.  I had it engraved.  He's going to kill me."  
    "Del-icate stone?  Who are you and what have you done with Sehun?"  
    "I can be romantic if I want, ass-face."  
    Chen's eyebrows raised and the sides of his mouth curled.  "Aaand he's back."  He laughed.  A pair of dark blue Nike's caught his attention.  Walking to them he said, "At least you didn't call me a fuck-head.  Then you'd have put me in the category with your parents."  
    "Fuck you.  Fuck them.  Those shoes aren't bad though."

**~**

    "Didn't... she used to be a hooker or something," D.O. heard Jongin say.  
    He'd been dozing on Baekhyun's living room couch.  Just in case, he'd put a sheet down to protect from SeBaek body fluids.  And he'd used his own pillows.  Jongin and Baekhyun were sitting in bean-bag chairs in front of the tv.  His eyes popped open.  
    He said, "You had better not be watching porn with me in the room... and with each other.  What's wrong with you?"  
    Baekhyun said, "Oh, shut up, grouch.  We're not watching porn.  It's a music video with Dee in it."  
    "Dee," he mumbled.  Grunting, he rolled to face them.  "So tired," he mumbled, but they were always doing some thing stupid.  "You mean Yixing's Dee?"  
    "Yeah," Jongin said.  "Isn't her real name like Dina or some thing like that?"  
    D.O. groaned and said, "It's Deana.  And she'll kill you if you call her that."  Jongin's eyes widened and he gulped.  He'd once been punched in the arm by her.  She'd actually left a bruise on his larger than his, muscled arm.  
    Then he'd been punched in the stomach by Yixing, because when it came to his girlfriend, he shockingly had a scary protective... and possibly jealous side.  
    Jongin said, "I didn't even do any thing wrong.  Why does she hate me so much?"  
    Baekhyun cackled.  "Maybe she wants your bod and it makes her violent, so she can resist the impulse to jump your bones.  Even I've thought about it a few time.  Or tapping that sweet ass."  He pinched it and Jongin fell out of the bean bag chair.  He rolled away from him looking terrified.  
    D.O.'s blood boiled and he sprang off the couch.  Not only had he - they - woken him up, but now Baekhyun had gone too far.  Molesting people - innocent Jongin - had ignited the ever spark of fire inside of him.  Even if Jongin wasn't innocent it gave him an excuse to beat some one up.  And that had been why he'd started training in martial arts.  To burn off his aggression in a constructive way.  
    But the gym had closed for two weeks for maintainance.  Plus Baekhyun deserved to be beat up - always.  He screeched as he dragged him off the chair.  Then he laughed and smacked his arms - like he'd lost his mind - as he worked on pinning him under him.  And he said one of the worst things ever:  "Sehun is way more violent than you...  in bed, I mean."  
    "He's like..."  And he made 'ung' and grunting sounds and managed to thrust his hips, which made him have to squeeze pressure points.  He did until he cried for mercy... and then more for pay back.      Then he just wanted to hear him scream for help.  The whole time. Jongin remained silent, which made him curious.  While having Baekhyun in a headlock he looked at him.  
    Jongin had crossed his arms and sat Indian Style, and had been just... observing?  His eyes shone minimal amusement, so his emotions were being controlled.  He felt the impulse to hurt him to, just to experiment with what reactions he could draw out of him.  And wow, he really needed to go to a gym to blow off some steam.  Jongin had always been the most attractive in their group: unique olive skin, exotic face, eyes so dark brown they nearly looked black, plump lips that could make him look adorable or sexy in point five seconds.  
    And a grin that'd make your heart stop - and all he could think about:  Making him bleed or putting bruises on him-  
    Jongin looked at him and he looked back.  He didn't blush and neither did he.  Baekhyun started smacking the arm around his neck and he blinked.  Scowling, he looked down at him.  Right, he'd been strangling him.  When he let go he coughed, rubbing his neck.  
    "What the hell you demon from hell," Baekhyun said.  He coughed.  
    D.O. pushed his head in to the carpet and he cried out like he'd done worse.  He used the leverage to stand up, and then sprawled on the couch.  With his eyes closed he sighed.  Baekhyun made whimpering noises and he opened his eyes to see him holding the bean bag chair.  One look and he put it down.  "That's what I thought," he said.  
    "I don't know why I invite you," Baekhyun said.  "This is like the third time this week."  
    "I would argue your case," Jongin said.  "But... you grabbed mine, so..."  
    D.O. felt supremacy heat his skin.  He closed his eyes and smirked.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

I have no idea how this ended up in other POV's, but it was hilarious writing it.  It showed a new side to Sehun and Baekhyun... sort of.  Sehun's a potty mouth and Baek's still loud and dramatic.  D.O.'s violent.  And Jongin... hmm... I feel like this needs a part two.  How 'bout you?


	3. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every one deals with the aftermath of the SeBaek dark clouds, Suho wants to kill Chen for messing with the silver blocky thing on his business website, D.O. becomes officially intrigued by Jongin, and Yixing is discussed in length - all with hilarious results.

**Being Frank is SeBaek**  
**Chapter Three**  
**The Day After**

     Minseok heard a familiar clunk.  He and Luhan didn't open for another two hours and only one other person had a key: Chen.  Even though he'd known him for six years, from the time he'd been sixteen to now, twenty-two, he'd made him rent the window table to write.  It'd only been right, because it made up the profit he'd miss since customers couldn't sit there.  He didn't charge him much:  Fifty dollars a week.  
     He continuously earned money from back books as well as current ones, so that equaled chump change.  Not to mention what he earned on merchandise:  Shirts, hoodies, key-chains, shoes, posters, character packets, and autographed things for more.  Thanks to another friend, Suho, who had become his self-proclaimed manager - who also got paid - he impressively had his I's dotted and T's crossed.  
     The half kitches double doors opened over a serving counter.  Regardless of Chen's fortune he'd stuck to the down to earth fashion of pull over hoodies, jeans, sports shoes and the occassional baseball cap or snapback.  Today:  A dark blue hoodie, washed out black skinny jeans... gray fuzzy house shoes?... and a black boggen.  And the dark shades meant - hang over.  
     He whipped up a hot macchiato with whip cream, put it on a serving tray, and then added a palm sized plastic cup of water and two Iboprophen.  When he delivered them he'd already been typing.  How he could immerse himself in work like that went beyond him.  Although, he came in at four-thirty, a half hour or an hour - depending on Luhan's mood - before him to freshen what'd been cleaned the night before, prime the tools and have a personal pick-me-up of a hot Latte with almond milk.  The sports shop had been Luhan's dream and having a partner who allowed the alternative Cafe' inside - it'd been beyond his dream coming true.  
     "Let me guess," he said.  "Sehun?"  
     Chen's rapid typing screeched to a halt.  His head lowered and he sighed.  "Sehun called Baekhyun a dark cloud yesterday, but I think he's the dark cloud.  I had to get him drunk to make him shut up and go to sleep.  And he'd literally talked until he'd passed out.  If he and his other dark cloud don't fix their issues I'm going to kill them both."  
     He grinned.  "Ask D.O. to help you.  Hell, I may help you.  I'll give Luhan silk black coffee and an energy bar and he'd be all for it."  
    "Oh," he said.  His head rose and slowly turned his way.  "If you give him that and get him around me..."  His head dropped again.  "...I'll have to kill you to."  
     His laugh made Chen cringe.  "Sorry sorry," he whispered.  Because he'd freak out if liquids got near his computer he held the tray out.  "Medicine first, java second."  
     After he followed order the coffee went in the window sill.  Minseok sighed.  He'd only spilled it three times in a year.  He'd only had to repaint once, which he'd charged to his bill.  
    Checking the door lock he estimated when the dark clouds would show up.  Most likely, noon.

**~**

    Rubbing sleepy eyes, Jongin entered.  "Minseokkie-Hyung," he whined.  
    Thankfully he had respect and spoke in a calm tone as he said, "Non-fat Cappucino with a Banana-Nut Muffin.  Coming up."  
    He mumbled, "Thank you."  
    "Any time, sweety."  Manners had always made him his favorite Hyung.  
    "Let me guess," he heard Chen say.  "The other dark cloud?"  
    "Huh?"  He looked at him.  The swollen eyes resembled his own.  "Oh, you mean them?"  
    "Yup.  We should go on SeBaek strike."  
    "I'm there.  Bacon used me as a personal pillow last night.  He refused to use his bed.  I only brought a one person sleeping bag."  With closed eyes he said, "Ne-ver again."  
    He closed the laptop and grinned.  "His personal pillow, huh?  You'd better not let Sehun hear you say that."  
    "It was involuntary," he said emotionlessly.  The screeching chair made him groan.  He sat and plonked his head on the table.  
    Chen said, "If you knock my computer off I'll annihalate you."  
    The table muffled his words:  "You play too many video games."  Rubber on wooden floor had him slowly sitting up.  Minseok held up a serving tray - the Frappucino lacked whip cream and had surprisingly been blended with ice, put in a plastic cup with a lid and straw, and steam whisped around the Banana-Nut Muffin.  "I didn't even request specifics," he said in awe.  
    He nodded and sounded empathetic:  "I figured you needed a little extra today."  
    "I love you."  
    His smile made his eyes sparkle and brought attention to his round cheeks:  Adorable.  "On the house," he said and handed them over.  
    Chen scoffed.  "On the house?"  
    He raised an eyebrow and tipped his head.  Jongin leaned over and saw a coffee in the window sill - oh.  "Serves you right."  
    "I'm going to find a new place to write.  I feel unappreciated.  You have terrible customer service."  
    Minseok showed no emotion.  He turned around and left.  
    He also showed no emotion as Chen said, "And you suck to.  Bros stick together."  
    "Since when are we bros?  I hate that word."  
    "Forget it.  You're a lost cause to."  He resumed typing.  
    After rolling his eyes he sipped his Cappucino.  Subtle almond cooled his tongue and his eyes became heavier.  If this were heaven he'd die to stay.

**~**

    Chanyeol, the tallest, with a surprisingly deep voice for his size, came in at ten am.  He'd gotten his silver hair cut:  The sides and back were sheered, the front had acceptable length bangs, and the dark brown roots barely showed.  He had a gym bag over a shoulder and a guitar case over another.  His grin made you think he had extra teeth, but were in perfect condition.  He waved and went in the direction of the basketball court.  
    Minseok and Jongin had waved back, and D.O. - who had threatened death if Baekhyun had woke him up - had come in at eight to volunteer in the kitchen - Minseok, he could stand.  
    Chen had been distracted.  
    "What have I told you about messing with it," Suho said, meaning the website he'd made for him.  
    "The silver blocky thing was annoying me," he said.  
    "You know what it is.  Silver blocky thing..."  He growled and snatched the computer away.  
    "Hey, be careful.  That cost me a thousand dollars, dick head."  
    "That silver blocky thing is the newsletter.  It looks disjointed now.  It has to be proportionate to the page or people will just keep scrowling.  How do think you've sold so much?  Luck?"  
    "Your shitty work?  No.  It's because of this silver blocky thing."  
    "My shitty what?  You did not just insult my precious babies."  
    Jongin who had been leaning on the serving counter, talking to Minseok raised an eyebrow and looked over.  
    D.O. left the finished tray of cookies on the table and slung a hand towel over his shoulder.  He came over and nudged Minseok out of the way.  Jongin leaned back and he yelled, "Hey, shut the hell up.  What if we had customers?  Don't make me come out there."  
    "Oh, I how I really want you to.  Please make me, please do."  
    "Wo-ah," Jongin said.  "Hyung, have you thought about getting a temporary membership at the other gym in town?  I think you really need it."  
    "I don't need shit.  I've found my next targets.  Plus pounding dough and chopping things...  It's working... for now."  He stalked to the cookies and started wrapping them in triple bundles.  
    He said to Minseok, "Hyung, I'm worried about him."  
    Minseok grinned.  "His agression is actually helping the kitchen.  I'm above schedule, which means I may get a lunch break."  
    "Aw, you miss lunch breaks?  Can't you like... close for thirty minutes or an hour or some thing?"  
    "It's not a big deal," he said with a laugh.  "But thank you for being concerned."  He looked at D.O., then back.  "I'm going to finish with the second batch.  Why don't you go play basket ball to burn off some energy?"  
    "What energy?  My drink doesn't come with caffein and sugar does nothing for me.  If I'm going to do any thing I need an espresso shot or two."  
    "Coming up."  He looked at Chen and Suho - who were fighting again.  "Those two never learn."  
    "Hyung, hurry up.  I don't want to get caught in the cross-fire.  I need energy and I need it now."  
    "Right.  Give me a minute."  
    D.O. bit the head off a cookie and threw it over a shoulder.  "I'm going to kill them."  
    "On second thought, keep the espresso.  I'm out."

**~**

    "Babe," Sehun said.  He and Baekhyun were in bed watching tv.  
    "Hey, Sehun, lookie lookie," he said.  
    His face retained it's usual boredom until he did... lookie lookie at him, and then he gasped.  A gold plastic ribbon shined on his neck.  He wore red velvet cat ears with white fuzz lining, shimmering lip gloss, a strand of gold garland around his waist, a red leather mini skirt and a white anklette.  Why did he have to hate christmas?  "No," he said.  "Take it off and I mean that in a non-sexual way."  
    Baekhyun grinned.  "You can't hate Christmas as much as you claim.  I thought I'd show you what good can come out of it."  
    "I can't believe you went there.  Take it off."  
    He pouted.  "No."  Cutely, he said, "Make me."  
    "Not going to happen.  You're sexy, but not that sexy.  Sorry."  
    He looked offended.  "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
    "Why are you doing this to me?"  
    "What?  Trying to cure you of your phobia?"  
    "Yes, that."  
    His long, delicate fingers seemed to caress the comforter before he gripped it.  He low crawled towards him.  
    Sehun crawled back-  
    A lamp shattered and Sehun grunted.  Where had the dark gone?  He looked around:  Small room, messy, he'd fallen off a couch, his ass hurt from the hard wood floor, bright sunlight through a dusty window.  Right - he'd stayed the night at Chen's and his head throbbed like he'd landed on it instead.  And that'd been one messed up dream.  
    He shifted and paused.  "No," he breathed out and looked down.  His dick stood at attention and he had to piss.  No way would he rub it out.  Christmas would not win.  
    "Fuck that."  Gritting his teeth he manuevered up and woddled to the bathroom.  Pissing with a boner forced him to do two things:  Sit on the toilet and rub it out or take a shower - and fuck - rub it out, and then piss there.  "Sit on the toilet it is."  After ten minutes of staring at the toilet lid, he took the shower option.  
    It took intense concentration, because the dream kept coming back.  Imagining different materials did the trick:  Baekhyun in a black leather mini-skirt, with a strand of deep orange diamonds from around his neck to down his chest, over his tiny belly button.  Smaller ones around his ankles to end at rings on his second toes, thick eye liner on his bottom lid, clear gloss on his lips, and volumed black hair with a wisp of bang above his left eye-  
    He came so hard he nearly slipped.  
    Weak and sweating, he sat, let the shower do it's job - and then stood and pissed down the drain.  
    Point One:  Him, Point Zero:  Christmas.

**~**

    Regardless of season, Baekhyun knew the shop only decorated to cater to customers.  Any celebration happened at home, which is the only reason he'd come.  Well, that and Minseok's Key-Lime Pie.  "Is he here," he said to him.  
Minseok looked passed his shoulder and he turned around.  Chen raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you kidding?"  
    Scratching his head he said, "R-Right.  Of-Of course not.  Silly me, right?"  He gave an uncomfortable laugh.  "Why would he?  Um...  Pie?"  
    A pat to the shoulder and Minseok went to the kitchen.  He sat in between a cross-armed Chen and a red-faced Suho.  "Your computer drama can suck it," he said.  
    Staring at Suho, Chen said, "No.  Thanks for the offer though.  Now, can I have my laptop back or I'm going to fucking rip your face off?"  
    Suho ignored him.  
    "Seriously, you're detouring my progress.  I write ten thousand words a day.  That's a good four hours of steady typing.  I have other things I need to do.  You're messing with my schedule, man."  
    Suho said, "Maybe you'll think about that next time you want to screw with my work."  
    The back door swished heavily and they all recognized it as D.O. going for a smoke break.  It only happened on extreme high stress days.  His gym needed to open soon or he'd become a temporary chain smoker.  
~  
    D.O. packed a new box of ultra-lights on his palm, tore off the plastic and aluminum, dropped them and lit up.  He hated cigarettes, but a habit stayed a habit.  
    "Those are really bad for you."  
    He glared at the brick building behind a green dumpster.  "Says the kid whose currently vaping nicotein," he said.  Smoke burned his throat and he thought, "Welcome back, old friend."  
    "At least I'm not burning up my lungs."  
    He snorted and looked over.  While he looked bemused, Jongin looked hurt.  "Do you always take every thing so personal?"  
    "Health is personal." He crossed an arm and lowered the one with the vape.  
    "Ah, health."  He leaned on the wall and crossed his feet.  "Once I can train again I'll hack phlegm up for a week, possible have an allergy attack, take a shit ton of Day-Quil, and be back to my full lung capacity in twelve months.  Or some thing like that."  
    Now he looked digusted.  "Don't you care about your self at all, Hyung?"  
    "Of course I do.  I just refuse to make a big deal out of it.  I listen to my body.  When I've had enough I quit.  Until then..."  He took a drag and expelled it.  "Want one?"  
    He actually glared at him, and he sensed he wanted to break the cigarette.  "Impressive.  I've never seen this side of you.  What's brought this on?"  
    Looking at the brick wall he said, "You don't know me as well as you think, most people don't...  and we've never had a decent conversation.  I'm pretty sure you want to beat me up, but..."  Just his eyes looked at him.  "...you're not as scary as you think you are."  
    "Wo-ah.  Like I said, I've never seen this side of you before."  He took another drag.  "Keep it up.  I might not want to hit you as much..."  He grinned.  "Naw, I want to hit every one.  I'm ok with it.  You?"  
    "M-Me what?"  
    "I don't know, but now I'm intrigued."  He took another drag, and then stomped out the cigarette.  "Would you like to help out in the kitchen?"  
    Silence.  
    He looked from the trampled butt to him.  Grinning, he said, "I'm serious.  I'm not going to stab you.  I prefer to punch things... or kick them."  He snorted.  
    "But right now I have two dozen brownies to make and help would be useful.  Yay or nay.  No pressure."  
    Looking uncertain he said, "Right, no pressure."  
    "I'm serious," he said with a laugh.  
    "Why all of a sudden?"  
    "Because you don't run screaming from me like a little girl."  
    His dark eyes seemed to darken more.  In pride?  In challenge?  Interesting.  And he followed him inside.  
    "Ah, I miss Yixing, ah," Minseok said.  He looked exasperated.  He and - every one - were in the Cafe'.  
    D.O. felt body heat on his left shoulder.  Jongin stood a good four inches taller and could see over him.  He rolled his eyes and went closer to listen.  
    "What about Yixing Hyung," Jongin said.  Always the polite one.  
    "We were just talking about him being gone," Baekhyun said.  
    Chanyeol had been sucking from a water bottle.  He lowered it and sighed.  "Yeah, it's really boring with out him around."  
    "Gee," Luhan said.  "What am I chopped liver?  I let you play basket ball... and your music here for free... and now I'm boring?"  
    "Whoa there, Liveratchy," Chen said.  "Slow your role.  Yixing has a certain something you lack.  Cuteness, passion, a hot smokin' girlfriend soon to be Fiance'-"  
    "Wait, what?  They're getting married," Chanyeol said.  
    "No," Baekhyun said.  "He means maybe, eventually, they might."  
    "I think they will," Minseok said.  
    "I think it's about time Yixing had someone in his life," he said.  He felt Jongin look at him and frowned at him.  He looked surprised.  "What?  He does."  
    He sensed every one looking at him.  He glared at them.  "Him, I like.  He's never made me angry.  Strangely.  He really is too nice."  
    Chen said, "I heard one of these bimbos say they thought Dee took advantage of him.  When have you ever known of any one to be able to take advantage of him... in any thing.  He's not as nice as you think.  I mean he's nice, but he has that mischievious side.  Remember the time he set you up for a bucket of water to dump on your head?"  
    Baekhyun laughed.  "Yeah.  Remember the time he messed with Kris and used a stick to make him think a bug was crawling on him.  He did it the whole day, choosing perfect moments.  He never got caught."  
    "Ah," Chen said.  "That had been priceless."  
    Luhan said, "And Yixing's a man."  
    They looked at him.  "I'm just saying, he's twenty-four.  It's about time he met someone.  And he's nearly famous."  
    "But he met Dee at a gentleman's club," Jongin said.  
    D.O. looked at him, curious about what he'd say next.  
    "And," Baekhyun said.  "We're all the ones who dragged him there.  He'd been so embarrassed.  She'd been the best dancer and singer in the place, and not just low entertainment.  Like, real vocals, and moves on a level he recognized to match his style - his words - not mine."  
    "It's kind of ridiculous... in a good way," Chen said.  
    "Dee's pretty cool," Luhan said.  
    "She hates me," Jongin said.  "And I still have no idea why."  
    "Oh oh," Baekhyun said, "And remember the time Yixing punched you in the stomach.  It came out of no where.  We were all shocked.  So whose the naive one who can easily be taken advantage of?  Not him."  
    Chen laughed and said, "Maybe it's you."  Every one laughed.  
    Jongin looked betrayed.  "I'll never get it," he said.  
    D.O. shook his head.  "Come on."  He motioned his head to the kitchen.  
    Looking relieved he followed.

* * *

 

**Ending Note:**

Why do I sense a plot happening?  Not that I'm complaining, because it gives me direction.

**Do you like the addition of the other characters?** Or should I make it a side thing and just focus on SeBaek?

**~Demitria_Teague**

***  Don't forget:  Kudos, Bookmarks - and Subscribe for chapter notifications.  (Comments are always welcome.)**


	4. 1/2 Oh, No They Di'int

**Being Frank Is SeBaek**   
**Chapter Four**   
**[1/2] Oh, No They Di'int**

  
    Sehun had gone to the bar he'd met Baekhyun at.  It had cheaptastic minimal decorations, so they didn't count.  A close friend:  Tao had been working that night to.  He used a hand towel to open a beer and dropped the cap on the counter.  Giving it to him he said, "You're anniversary's in two days?"  
    "Yeah." He took a swig.  "I don't know how to change things.  I'm fucked up.  He's fucked up.  We're fucked up."  He took a gulp.  Tao had once ninja'd a guy three times his size and thrown him out, and he wasn't a body guard.  He made the drinks... or took them out of a cooler and gave them out.  "How do you do it, man?"  
    "Do what?"  A clunk sounded and he looked over.  So did he.  A woman with smeared eyeliner had turned a shot-glass down on the bar. Tao's ear full of sharp and flat studs, and chains shined in the light.  
    A shing sounded in his mind:  Death by earring.  Awesome.  "How do you manage to stay single and not go insane?"  
    "I have high standards and refuse to date any one from a bar.  No offense."  
    "None taken.  Baek barely likes bars though.  I just lucked up when I met him."  
    Tao used the dish towel to dry a Tap Beer mug.  "I've known Baekhyun since I can remember and we both know how he used to be, compared to now.  I'm afraid that if he hadn't met you he'd still be drinking his sorrows away."  
He nodded.  "I'm not so sure he won't start back.  I think he needs therapy or some thing."  
    His eyes looked at him.  "I think you both need therapy.  Couples and Individual.  Although, your particular issue?  Bull shit."  
    "Are you saying I'm faking?"  
    "Yes.  I think you like attention."  
    He scrubbed the beer bottom on the bar.  "You take that back right now.  They lied to me.  I believed."  
    After a sigh Tao said, "I'm surprised Chen hasn't stabbed you yet."  
    "No, that's D.O.'s job."  He took a gulp.  
    He eyed the beer.  "I'd ask you to take it easy, but I already know you won't."  
    "I'll drink as much as I want.  You're not the boss of me."  
    "I surely am not that.  And I don't want to be.  If I have to I'll call Baekhyun to come pick your drunkard self up."  
    Looking dumbfounded he said, "Who the fuck uses the word drunkard?  What are you, some backwood country bumpkin?"  
    "I would point out the redundancy of that statement, but you're too dumb to get it."  He hung the glass above the bar and started on the next one.  
    "Why do I ever come to you for advice?"  
    "Because, according to Chen, we're bros."  
    "Right, bros, yeah."  
    Tao sighed.  "This night is not going to end well.  How many hang overs have you had this week?"  
    "Three... or was it two?  I don't know.  I quit counting at one."  
    He rolled his eyes.  "Of course you did.  I'm cutting you off at three.  Choose your next drinks wisely."  
    "Man, don't be like that."  
    "I mean it, bro," he said with emphasis on bro.  "I'll haul you out of here hog-tied if I have to.  It's for your own good.  You should be home.  Not hiding out at random places."  
    "It's your apartment and you're in a relationship.  Do you think it helps the situation?  How would you feel if the last thing that happened between you two was this ridiculous shit?"  
    Sehun looked at the bar.  "Please don't say such horrible things.  I've already told you.  I don't know what to do.  It's so depressing."  
    Tao sighed.  "Fine.  I'll cut you off at five."  
    He sighed.  "That works.  I feel like I actually need it now.  It's not entirely my fault though.  I'm sure he's wrapped in a blanket, sucking down box wine or crying on someone's shoulder... or... I don't know.  He's so random.  I love him."  The last part had sounded endearing.  
    Tao started on the next glass.

**~**

    Chen had converted his one bedroom house in to a book shop slash comic and game store.  He opened Mondays (who wouldn't want to spend their time there on the shittiest day of the week?), Wednesdays (the feel good middle of the week day), and Fridays (pay day for the mundane and because it wasn't Saturday, the busiest day of the week and his personal favorite - he did shit on that day).  Tonight:  Tues...day - he and a few others had conglomerated - that's right, conglomerated, in the game area and were battling it out.  
    "I take winner," D.O. said.  He sat in a chair too close to him and Chanyeol on the SciFi throw carpet.  
Chen nodded and glanced at him.  He did a double-take and said, "Put that shit out.  No smoking in here."  He heard an explosion and looked wide-eyed at the game.  Attempting to dodge Chanyeol's launched bombs he kicked out at him.  
    "Yah," D.O. said, pushing his shoe away.  "Yah," he said as he kicked again.  
    "Put it out."  
    "Make me."  
    "You should get an air purifier," Chanyeol said.  
    "I don't need one," Chen said.  "I want him to put that shit out."  He kicked again.  
    Baekhyun laughed.  "Hey, D.O., give me one?"  
    Chen pressed buttons harder.  "Bacon, I will cause you physical harm.  I mean it.  Do not light up another cigarette-"  
    "-or you'll what?"  
    D.O.'s voice equaled Chanyeol's, but it coming out of the shortest member made him even scarier.  He chuckled and it came from deep inside him.  Chen felt the impulse to punch him, but he didn't want to get mangled.  
    "Here, Hyung," he heard Jongin say from the couch behind them.  Then he heard the vape heat up, an inhale, and then abrupt coughing.  Another D.O. chuckle.  "You have to take it easy," Jongin said.  "Pull the smoke in to your mouth, then inhale.  Other wise... yeah, it'll kill you."  
    "You co-"  Cough Cough.  "-couldn-" Cough.  "-couldn't have told me that-"  Cough cough cough cough.  "-before. Uuuugh."  Cough cough... cough.  
    "I have told you that before.  You never listen to me.  Ever."  More coughs.  
    Luhan and Minseok could be heard in the book section.  Minseok loved adventure space stories and Luhan liked sports magazines, games, and following him around like a loyal dog - that liked to slobber on every thing.  
    Minseok:  "No, we are not adding pizza to the menu.  It's a cafe' not a restaurant."  
    Luhan:  "But I wouldn't have to go pick it up every time."  
    Minseok:  "Then stop going to pick it up.  Order delivery like every other normal person-"  
    Chanyeol slammed his car in to a wall and passed him.  "Agh, I'm going to get you for that," he yelled and focused on straightening out.  He went through his weapon's list.  
    Baekhyun said, "Go Chanyeol.  Whoo.  I'm you're number one fan."  
    He glanced at Chanyeol and his too many teeth were grinning.  He said, "I hate both of you."  
    Baekhyun cackled and Chanyeol hit a ramp.  He lost more ground on him.  
    "Come on, Chen-Chen," D.O. said.  "I play winner, remember?"  Only Minseok could call him that, and only because of how close they were... and his adorableness.  
    "You 'aint playin' nothing smokin' that cigarette in here, Willis."  No reply - not good.  He wouldn't have a choice, so he couldn't lose.  But if he didn't lose he'd be the one playing him.  Why had he been so determined to win again?  
    Pride.  
    A chorus of hoots and hollers went up when he lost.  He surrendered the controller, feeling his pride shatter more.  He stood up and Chanyeol grinned at him.  Pressing his lips together, he smack his hat bill down.  The grin remained as he straightened it - and when he sat beside Jongin.  
    Jongin's dark sorrowful eyes made him glare.  He said, "Stop looking in to my soul.  I don't need your pity."  
    "What?"  Jongin said.  
    He sighed.  "Nothing.  Just stop staring at me."  
    "Someone's a sore loser," Baekhyun said.  
    "I am not."  He glanced at Jongin who had started smiling.  "Maybe you aren't a lost cause after all."  
    His smile dropped a little and he said, "You're an idiot."  
    Movement caught their eye and they looked.  D.O. had taken his seat and a still grinning Chanyeol looked at him.  They looked at the tv.  
    D.O. said, "Game on."

**~**

   Chen's place had two main doors:  The front (at the beginning of the comic book cases) and the emergency exit (in front and to the left of the counter).  So, the game room could be watched from the mini-fridge, where Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Minseok stood.  
   "I don't understand how he always beats us," Chanyeol said.  He removed his hat, roughly smoothed his bangs down and put it back on.  
    Baekhyun had found a lone beer in the fridge.  He took a swig and made a face.  It'd never been a drink of choice.  "He's a freak of nature.  Besides, he has how many years of martial arts training on us?"  
    "But what does that have to do with video games?  They're so basic."  
    Minseok shook his head.  Luhan had been head locked with D.O. for a solid fifteen minutes.  "I'm surprised he's lasted this long.  He's so stubborn."  
    Baekhyun said, "He's also a freak of nature.  I don't know how he does it."  
    "Maybe because he's played a lot of video games.  He's kind of obsessive."  
    "You mean competitive."  
    He made a noise in disbelief and looked at him.  "No.  I mean obsessive."  To Chanyeol he said, "Well, you know-"  
    "-Yep.  Once he sets his mind to something you basically have to pry him from it with a crow bar."  
    Baekhyun snickered.  "Or use it to knock him out and chain him up somewhere to detox."  
    Minseok grinned.  "And then I get to hear my name fifty-thousand times until he realizes I'm not listen, not listening."  
    Their snickers were cut off by Luhan's shrill cry of defeat.  
    "Well," Baekhyun said.  "That'd been inevitable."  He took a sip and fake gagged.  "'Diz 'iz rully hurrible," he said.  
    Chanyeol clapped as he laughed and Minseok laughed harder, because he reminded him of a seal.  
    "Jongin's turn," Chen said.  
    They watched him panic, and then he didn't resist Luhan and Chen forcing him beside D.O.  
    Baekhyun said, "This should be good."  He took another sip and stuck his tongue out.  "So gross."  
    With a laugh, Minseok said, "Then why do you keep drinking it?"  
    He'd started toward the game room.  
    "Give it to me," Chanyeol said.  He grinned when he smacked his hand away.  
    "This..."  He pointed to it.  "...is mine.  Back off.  You should go get more alcohol.  Some thing good."  
    "What do you want-"  They heard a gasp and looked behind them.  Minseok had been man-handled in to Luhan's lap.  Baekhyun kept walking.  Following, Chanyeol said, "So, what did you want?"  They sat on the last two cushions.  
    "Shots."

**~**

    Jongin's eyes kept flicking from the game to D.O.  In a backwards chair he sat at an angle, half behind and beside him.  After first annihalating him in a combat game he'd taken to training him.  This time his eyes weren't on him or the game.  They were at the pay out counter where Chanyeol had put the shopping bags.  
    His blank expression stayed, but he sensed anger.  Why?  He looked back at the game, flipped over the CP Opponent, punched them twice and moved out of range - like D.O. had taught him.  He resisted the impulse to look at him.  The opponent came forward and he moved back, inticipating their next attack.  
    They rapidly high punched, but missed by a foot.  D.O. had said, "Hit, move, hit, move.  Don't rush your opponent.  Pay attention."  And - it worked.  
    He used the miscalculation to upper-cut and they were knocked off their feet - hard.  He snuffed, impressed.  The sound of D.O.'s voice startled him.  "Yah," he'd said.  He recognized the tone.   
    Some one had done something extra stupid and were about to regret it.  It couldn't have been him, because he'd been listening, right?  The air changed around him and he looked up.  Super tall Chanyeol appeared upside down, and when he knelt to D.O.'s level he looked over his shoulder.  
    D.O. spoke low: "You did not get him shots, right?"  
    Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun.  He, Luhan, Chen and Minseok had removed most of the alcohol and were wadding up and throwing away bags.  He said, "A really small bottle."  Looking at him he said, "I know better.  But if I came back with nothing he'd just go get it himself."  
    D.O. glared.  
    Chanyeol grinned.  "It'll be ok.  I'll take care of him."  
    "You shouldn't have to.  That fuck face, Sehun, should be here and he wouldn't be drinking at all."  
    "Aish, don't be so harsh.  You know how it is for them."  
    He rolled his eyes.  "Where is Sehun?"  
    "Um," Jongin said.  "I'm pretty sure they'd be drinking.  Alcohol exists."  D.O. glanced at him and he raised an eye brow.  "Just saying."  To Chanyeol he said, "Have you heard any thing from him today?"  
    "No," Chanyeol said.  "You?"  
    "No."  
    D.O. said, "Chen mentioned him being hung over, so he probably slept it off.  We should call him."  
    Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, then him, then Baekhyun, then him.  "Do you think that's a good idea?"  
    "Forget ideas.  He should be here."  
    "But the decorations-"  
    "Fuck the decorations.  He acts likes he's five and afraid of monsters under his bed.  It's Christmas.  He loves presents, he loves Baekhyun.  Baekhyun needs support, not neglect."  
    "It's the absolute epitome of why he's so fucked up in the first place.  Either you get a hold of him or I will."  
    Chanyeol pressed his lips together, looking concerned and contemplative.  He nodded and stood up, unaffected by his anger.  His reaction remained the constant:  A kind person who does the right thing.  
    Jongin felt respect for both of them.

* * *

 

**Ending Note:**

I'm sure your all ramped up for part two. 

Use that momentum to Vote for your favorite character (little-shit?) so far?  >> **[ **Take Poll on AFF-**](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1302184/4/)**

- **OR**

Just leave your favorite character and/or why in the Comment Section.

**~Demitria_Teague**

**PS:**

**A** ) **Leave a Comment/Review** to tell me how bad a job I'm doing XP **?**

**B** ) **If you're enjoying Being Frank Is SeBaek** :  Leave **Kudos** ( to support my work), **Subscribe** ( to be notified for new chapters), and **Bookmark** ( to keep the story close).

**C** ) Part 2/2 Coming Soon!


End file.
